Meet my Siblings
by I'mADisgrace
Summary: The compilation of the 'Meet my Siblings' series. Just how does Charlie Weasley introduce his boyfriend to all of his siblings?
1. Bill- The Christmas party

Bill adjusted his tie once again as he watched his own nervous face grimace at himself in the mirror- he then let out an uneven lungful of air.

There were butterflies filling his stomach.

After Fred had died, it became abundantly clear to Bill that he had to spend more time with his family in England, especially as his family was growing so quickly; he didn't want to miss a single moment. So, he and Fleur had made the decision to move back to the country, at least until the family got a little older and stopped getting so much bigger so steadily. Of course, this move had left Bill in need of a new job, luckily, Gringotts bank was looking for someone with his particular skill set, the ability to break curses, especially seeing that there was now a lot of unattended Death Eater's safes, that were no doubt filled with dark magic. Getting the job had been a breeze, due Bill being so qualified and he'd actually worked there for a solid eight months, however, it was the responsibility of planning the Christmas party that turned Bill's blood cold as it ran through his veins.

It had begun as a simple request, but as the weeks had gone by, Bill realised that there was actually an extremely high expectation on him to make it not only amazing, but the best Christmas party the bank had seen since its inception (the inception of bank, not Christmas- although Bill couldn't say for sure which was older). It was the third year after the war and consequently, the first Christmas party, as the bank had only just finished repairs after a certain dragon incident that may or may not have included his youngest brother and his friends.

Bill let out another worried breath as he finally let go of his tie,

"Ma chère?" Fleur asked softly, waddling into the room, one petit hand over her hugely swollen stomach,

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at her, he then smiled as his eyes fell upon the blonde, her pale blue dress looked beautiful, even if it barely fit her.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, putting her hands to his shoulders, and looking up into his eyes,

"Yeah, I'm just a little... nervous" he shrugged trying to play off his nerves,

"Zer iz notheeng to be worried about" she assured him, kneading her thumbs into the tense muscles of his shoulders,

"You're probably right, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"...

Bill surveyed the buzzing foyer, smiling proudly with his hands in pockets at how well he had done.

The bank looked wonderful, decorated with long twirling golden and white ribbons, with a humongous tree that touched the tall ceiling covered in bulbuls of the same colour that glistened in the bright candlelight. As he looked over the guests he caught the eye of a few people he vaguely recognised as patrons of the bank and he waved to them politely, Bill's eyes then glanced across to the buffet table and he froze on the spot, having seen something extremely unexpected standing there.

Red hair tied into a short, and surprisingly smart ponytail. Broad shoulders covered by a black, crisp suit jacket. Blue, amused eyes that were focused entirely on the food laid out before him.

His brother Charlie was standing at the table eating his way through a bowl of olives.

Bill stalked over quickly, trying to hide his worry and anger as he dodged between other guests,

"Charlie? What are you doing here?!" he hissed in his brother's ear.

Charlie looked at him quickly, and then smiled, "Oh! Bill! How are you?",

Bill rolled his eyes at him, "Fine, now tell me, what are you doing here?" he was getting more and more panicked by the second- the presence of his brother made absolutely no sense, and this was definitely cause for alarm.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not offended that you didn't invite me to your little bank party, I know you didn't invite any of your other siblings" the younger replied, nodding as he put his hand to his chest dramatically he then went back to looking over the spread before him, lifting his tooth pick like a tiny spear, "These olives are amazing, are goblins known for their love of olives?" he mused as he ate another.

"That doesn't answer my question" his elder brother hissed again,

Charlie looked at him closely once more, "Oh sorry" he said finally putting down his cocktail stick that he'd been using to skewer bright green, red eyed olives, he then wiped his fingers clean on a napkin (rather than his trousers, as Bill was sure he would do), he coughed softly, "What was the question?",

"What are you doing here!?" Bill's voice rose a little too much as he spoke, and he earned a few worried looks from others at the buffet table, he then gave them a very forced smile to try and assure that all was well.

"Oh right! Yeah!" Charlie laughed, "I'm a plus one",

Bill almost couldn't believe his ears, "...what? You're here with someone?"

"Yup" his younger brother said running his tongue over his teeth and slipping his thumbs into his belt loops,

"You're telling me, that you know someone in the banking business, who isn't me?"

"Don't say it like that! It's not that hard to believe is it? I know people" Charlie snorted, "Okay, I know a few people" he corrected with a shrug.

"So who is this person then?" Bill asked, close to begging in his desperation to know,  
"My boyfriend" the dragon keeper said casually, eyeing the tower of prawns that sat in the middle of the table,

"No I meant, who are they?" he repeated.

"Someone who's put a lot of money into the bank" Charlie shrugged, practically all of his attention back on the food,

"Charlie! A name?! Who, are, you, here, with?" Bill paced, entirely exasperated by how totally uncooperative he was being (even if it was somewhat unintentional),

"Well if I told you, that would take all the fun out of it wouldn't it?" his younger brother said, shaking his head as if it were obvious.

"All the fun out of what?" the older asked shaking his head,

Charlie let out a short laugh, "Oh Bill", he then looked behind his brother and beamed widely as he spied Fleur approaching them, "Ahh, Fleur! How are you? You're looking... well... you're looking very pregnant", he grinned, gesturing towards her large stomach.

Fleur gave him a forced smile, "Oh Charlie, as ever, a fantastic tweet!",

However, Charlie continued to smile at her, "Now, I think you're trying to say 'twit', but because of the accent, all I can hear is 'fantastic wit', which I will modestly and gladly take as a compliment" he said with a fake sincerity, "Now, if you excuse me, I must get back to my boyfriend and continue to carry out my arm candy duties, such as smiling charmingly and saying little" he then wondered off in a random direction, and before it even occurred to Bill that he could try and follow him, he had lost his brother in the crowd.

Bill sighed, his vocal chords sore from having done so much of it recently, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and Fleur put her hand gently on his shoulder to comfort him again,

"Beel?" she asked, her voice soothing,

"I love my brother, but if there was one thing guaranteed to fuck over this party, it's Charlie"...

Bill hadn't seen his brother for almost two hours, and that was really starting to worry him.

Actually what was _really_ worrying Bill, was that during those two hours he'd met most of the people who had put money into the bank, and all of them, had been quite old; when he considered the fact that one of these men could have been Charlie's boyfriend, he shivered and felt the need to retch. He was never one to judge, but… eww.

The night was drawing towards it's finish, and it was almost time for the closing speech from the bank's manager, in fact Bill could see him going up the stairs to podium now, even if the stairs were taking him a long time to scale- he wasn't sure whether it was the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, or his height (he seriously hoped it was the latter).

The goblin found his way to the top of the stairs after another few minutes and he walked over to the standing microphone, but it was set far too high for him to talk into. He looked up at the mic-head and frowned as if it had offended him, before he instead took out his wand and pressed the tip to his throat,

"Excuse me" he began, and the hall fell silent, "I'd like to thank you for coming tonight, and thank you for another wonderful year, here at Gringotts bank",

There was a brief, soft clap that echoed around the entire hall and then he began to speak again,

Bill adjusted his collar and swallowed,

"Of course, none of this would be possible without the most generous of our investors, Mr Draco Malfoy"

There was clapping again, set to stop when the man in question arrived on the stage, but the Slytherin didn't show,

People began to look around with confusion after a moment, and Bill felt a large bead of sweat starting to crawl down his forehead,

"Err... Mr Malfoy? Would you please join me on the stage?" the goblin asked,

There was another minute of awkward silence as Draco continued to be missing,

Bill was about ready to track down the blonde and drag him on stage.

Charlie then stumbled over to his brother, tucking his shirt back into his trousers as he did so, "Sorry bro" he whispered,

The elder glared at him, about to ask the man why _he_ was the one apologising, but a tall, well dressed blonde man rushed up the stairs and went to the microphone, "Sorry" he said with an awkward chuckle,

"Ah Mr Malfoy-" the goblin began.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bill hissed at his brother, calming down just a little what with Draco having actually made an appearance, but still feeling a general tinge of anger when he thought about his brother,

"Huh?" Charlie asked, looking away from the stage, his expression vacant and his hands on his hips,

"Where have you been?" he repeated,

"Oh, the loos" he shrugged, looking back to the stage as he buttoned his blazer as an afterthought,

"For two hours? What have you been doing in there?",

"Oh, you don't want to know either way" Charlie laughed,

"You know that half the time I don't understand a single thing you're saying" the older sighed, putting his head in his hands,

"I know" he chuckled, looking to the stage once more, and broad smile on his face,

Bill rolled his eyes at his brother, at least things weren't going awfully wrong.

Draco Malfoy gave a very short speech, that he clearly would rather not have given.

He now stood by the drinks table with a glass of punch, having been cornered by another guest who was talking at him excitedly.

Bill approached the ex-Slytherin slowly, watching as the blonde nodded at the small man who was talking at him, smiling awkwardly as he did so,

"-and of course, you understand the importance of that" the wizard concluded,

"Yes, I do" he agreed, now nodding in a manner that suggested that he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

The elderly wizard nodded back and went to open his mouth again, but Bill stepped in and offered his hand to Draco,

"Mr Malfoy, Bill Weasley",

The blonde shot the redhead a thankful look and took his hand, shaking it firmly, "Pleasure to meet you"

The wizard who had been talking took his leave, clearly becoming bored with waiting to talk once more.

Bill released the blondes hand and put his into his pockets, getting ready for a little small talk with the Malfoy,

But Charlie appeared in that moment, sliding in on the marble floor in his smart shoes making them squeak as he stopped next to the blonde,

His older brother shot him an angered look, being about ready to rip his head off but he either didn't see it or was ignoring it.

"My brother throws a good party, don't you think?" the dragon tamer said, throwing a casual arm over Draco's shoulders.

Bill was absolutely mortified, his brother was acting like an idiot right in front of the banks most important benefactor, not only that, but he actually had his arm around the man,

"I must say I am enjoying myself" Mr Malfoy nodded, taking a sip of his drink and looking quite comfortable despite the situation,

"How's the punch?" Charlie asked,

"Good" the blonde nodded.

At his brother's next action, Bill was about ready to tackle him to the ground and strangle him to death, forget magic, he wanted to physically end the life of his younger sibling.

Charlie stooped down a little and put his lips to the edge of Draco's punch glass, sipping from it as the blonde tipped the cup slightly, letting the liquid pour into his mouth,

The eldest Weasley didn't know what was worse, the fact that his brother was doing this, or the fact that Draco was allowing it.

"You're right, that is good" the redhead nodded as he swallowed the punch in his mouth, he then stood at his full height and took the punch cup out of the man's hand, draining it entirely of the contents,

"Hey!" the Slytherin complained lamely,

"Now I taste of punch" Charlie teased, winking at the man playfully,

The blonde smiled at him and turned to face head on, "I suppose you do" he chuckled, he then grabbed the redhead by his lapels and pulled him down, their lips meeting firmly and Draco's tongue sliding into the others mouth hungrily, if not a little obviously.

Bill was just about ready to keel over.

"You're right" he nodded, "You do taste of punch" a large smirk was plastered across his face,

"What did I tell you?" Charlie said shaking his head with a chuckle and curling his arm around the other man's waist,

They then both looked at the gaping Bill,

"Good punch" Draco then repeated, his smile falling and a blush spreading over his face; he then coughed awkwardly as if just realising what he'd done and he excused himself to the loo with a mumbled,

"Can I come?" the younger Weasley teased, watching as he walked away,

"Charlie!" Bill hissed, swotting his brother,

"Oww! What? He's cute when he blushes",

"It's inappropriate!" the elder grimaced,

"Err excuse me, I thought you would've guessed!" Charlie said shaking his head,

"Guessed what?!" his brother yelped,

"He's my boyfriend!"

There was a pause, "Oh" Bill drew out the syllable.

"I told, you my boyfriend was here. Look around! Did you really think I'd stoop as low as to date a guy twice, if not three times my age?" the younger laughed, he then looked over his shoulder, to an extremely aged wizard who was collecting many morsels of food onto his sagging paper plate, "No offence" he assured the grey man, "I bet you're dynamite in the sack",

And once again, the colour drained from Bill's face.


	2. George- Answers in Romania

**AN- I've been working on this for a long while, I kind of hit writers block, and I'm not saying it's perfect by any means, but it is nice to have another down in the 'Weasley sibling series' (I will also come up with a better name for that series).**

George sat at his desk in the top room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes; his face was pressed against the rough wood of it, and he was staring longingly out of the window.

It wasn't just as simple as him missing Fred, he _did_ miss Fred, but that wasn't it.

He was cold even though it was nearly summer; he heard whispering even though it was silent, he felt lonely even though Charlie was outside heading towards the shop... wait, Charlie was heading towards the shop.

George sat up right and nearly fell out of his chair in his rush to get to the window seat, his sock snagged on a nail sticking out of a floor board but he soldiered on anyway, landing heavily against the glass, if it weren't thicker, he surely would have crashed straight through.

He watched as his brother wandered slowly down the cobbled road, his hands in his pockets, he looked up to the shop, and George ducked instinctively, but the muscled man did not continue towards his brother's workplace, he instead went to the pub opposite, the pub that George had spent far too much time in since the death of his twin. George arched an eyebrow quizzically at this, he knew Charlie liked a drink at the pub as much as the next guy, but he didn't even know Charlie was in England, he thought to maybe call his mother and ask her if she was aware of his presence, but then though better of it. If Charlie had purposely come to England but not told his mother, there must have been a pretty good reason, if this was the case, then it would probably be a bad idea mentioning it to Molly.

George slumped against the cold glass again and considered going across the road to the dark pub, again he thought better of it, he didn't want to interrupt whatever his brother was doing.

He and Fred had always idolised Charlie. Their brother had gotten in trouble constantly in school, and yet had still been Quidditch captain and had gotten pretty good results in his school work, he'd then gone on to do a terrifying and amazing job, much cooler then Bill's. Charlie was the ultimate Gryffindor; he was tough and brave and could make anyone laugh...

But what did George really know about Charlie? Not much now he thought about it.

He knew he lived in Romania, he knew that he worked with dragons; he knew that he loved Quidditch; he knew... well that was it really. Well there was something else he knew about Charlie, he knew that he'd taken Fred's death a lot harder than most people thought. Charlie's way of mourning was to go away for a while, seeing that Charlie already lived away the family hadn't really realised, but George had.

People said that when someone dies who's close to you that you kind of blank out, that everything happens around you, and you don't actually notice any of it, but George had experienced something different. Sure the days had been going by in blurs, but there were moments, little random moments that stuck for some reason. The moments that stuck in George's mind were the times when the post would come, and it wasn't Charlie. Before the war he had actually been quite good at replying to mail, even if the letters had been quick and vague, at least they had been something. When Fred died and the war ended, it had been taking him weeks to reply, there was no news from him and that worried George far more than his mothers compulsive cleaning had been.

George couldn't help but think his brother lonely.

The red head jumped as the klaxon-coocoo- clock (Weasley Wizard Wheezes patent pending) sounded in the office, it was four o'clock, that meant he' been at the window for nearly an hour and a half. In that time it had started raining, wonderful British summer weather.

Movement behind the water blurred windows caught George's eye and he watched closely as the pub door opened, a large black umbrella sprung open, obscuring the one holding it, and two pairs of legs dashed across to the shelter of another shop under the umbrella. The feet stood close together for a few minutes, and George rolled his eyes, obviously it was a couple sucking face. There was then a flicker and the umbrella and one of the occupants from beneath were gone, leaving just one person stood in the rain.

It was Charlie. The red head put his hands to his hair and twisted it around, mixing in rain water to the thick locks, he then ran towards the building George was watching him from.

The younger brother got up from the window seat and straightened his very crumpled shirt, there wasn't much he could do about his appearance before Charlie got there, but that wasn't what was concerning George, he'd looked rougher after the war, and he was sure he didn't look that bad now.

He didn't know Charlie was seeing someone, not that it was a bad thing, George was actually quite happy for him, but he'd never known Charlie to have a girlfriend, he'd always had that cool bachelor persona.

"George!" Charlie yelled from the shop below, the Weasley in question left his thoughts in the office and began down the tall spiralling staircase; he then made his way through the full storage room and out into the main shop.

Charlie was poking at a toy big wheel that was spinning on the desk, each basket holding a different kind of sickness inducing sweet, "Hey" George said approaching him,

"Hi" Charlie replied turning to him with a large smile,

George embraced his brother with a large hug and Charlie's face dropped immediately,

"How you going?" he asked as his brother finally let go,

"I'm okay" George shrugged,

"Okay... now tell me how you really are"

"I've been better" he admitted.

"We all have" Charlie agreed,

"You look like you're doing well" George then answered back, a little louder and quicker than he meant, he almost sounded accusatory,

Charlie stared at him for a moment,

"Sorry, that's not what I meant... I just... how do you do it Charlie? Fred is gone and you still manage a smile, how do you do it?"

"I miss him too" Charlie retaliated,

"Again, not what I meant. I want... I want to be happy too, like you I mean, I want to be happy again" George answered, his words slipping over one another.

"It took a long time for me to get better, you... well you lost your other half George, there's no other way of looking at it, it's going to take a long time to heal from",

"I don't care, I need... help Charlie"

Charlie couldn't ignore the pleading tone in his brothers voice, "Okay" he nodded, "Pack a bag, bring plenty of jumpers, I'll pick you up in the morning",

"What? Where are we going?" George asked, confusion raising the pitch of his voice,

"Romania" Charlie smiled lightly, before leaving he shop,

Well, that had all been decided rather quickly...

The next morning George sat outside the shop, a full suitcase under him. He wasn't too sure what he was actually expecting, but Charlie had said to ready, so here George was, ready.

He kicked at a large loose cobble and frowned when it rolled too far away for him to kick it again, as he considered standing to collect it again, only to likely kick too far away again, there was a crack like thunder and his brother stood in front of him,

"Ready to go?" he asked as George stood,

"Yeah" he sighed, picking up his small suitcase.

Charlie nodded "Come on then" he said starting down the road slowly, "Okay, we'll pop to the shop first and grab some food, I'm not exactly stocked up for feeding three",

George paused, "Three?" he questioned, the smallest of smiles slipping into his face,

"Oh... yeah" Charlie replied, pushing his hands into his pockets, George was even shocked to catch what he thought was a blush spreading across his brothers face, "That's something we've got to go over before we get to Romania".

"Yeah?" George asked, almost teasing in his manner,

"I'm seeing someone" the elder said softly,

"I know" the younger smirked.

Charlie spun on the spot, "What?! How?" he asked, his face indeed quite red now,

"I kind of saw you, yesterday outside the pub... I mean I wasn't like watching in a weird way, and I didn't really see that much... but when I saw you under that umbrella it wasn't hard to guess what you were doing" George replied,

"Oh" the dragon keeper said simply, scratching the back of his head nervously, "So... you're okay with that right?"

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm over the moon for you! I always kind of thought you were lonely, so I'm glad" he smiled, "Even if it does remove your famous chronic bachelor-ness".

"Thanks" Charlie blushed again, he then coughed awkwardly, "Anyway" he began spinning around again and starting towards the shop, "Food shopping, shopping for food" he muttered,

George rolled his eyes and followed, sometimes he thought he was the only sane Weasley, and that was saying something.

"Rise and shine Georgie boy" Charlie shouted,

George groaned and opened his eyes, squinting against the bright sun pouring into the room, the handsome face of his brother stared down at him with a wide smile, "What time is it?" he croaked,

"Four thirty" the elder replied,

"What?!" George hissed sitting up sluggishly,

Charlie reached across his brother's bed and flung the windows open, "Smell that morning air George! Just smell it!" he beamed.

George took a deep breath in through the nose, "I just smell... smoke..." he grimaced, "And dung",

"That's Romania for you" the other said simply, "Now come on, were going out in half an hour, and we've got to have breakfast before we go" he said patting his back firmly,

"Is breakfast some kind of dragon keeper requirement?" George smirked, picking the sleep from the corner of his eyes,

"Definitely!" Charlie called leaving the room, "Now come on!"

George wiped his brow with the back of his hand, his forehead heavy with sweat, he then sighed and leaned leant heavily on his spade, the blade of which was stuck firmly in some drying dung.

The sun was setting on the end of his first week in Romania, and he had to admit, it was a beautiful sunset.

George had asked his brother many times, _just how long would he be staying in Romania_ , and _how much of that time would be spent shovelling dung?_ Needless to say, Charlie had been more than vague in his reply.

As he looked to the sky, that glowed orange like it was burning with dragon fire, he saw two silhouettes on the hill above him.

One was undoubtedly Charlie, tall, broad and with a posture that could only be described as 'Weasley-casual'. However the other silhouette, George could not place; it was shorter and far more slender, George could tell that their clothes were dark, but their hair was pale and short, catching the light from the setting sun, but that was all.

Of course the identity of this unknown person was revealed when Charlie snaked his arms around their hips and pulled them into a kiss. The figure then pulled away and turned, Charlie then smacked the figures arse, which they did not find particularly funny, as they spun around again and waved their finger very accusingly at him, but Charlie just grabbed them instead and dipped them, kissing them again.

George watched the exchange, and couldn't help but smile at it.

The couple on the hill then parted ways again and Charlie began down towards his brother,

"How's it going?" he asked coming to a stop in front of him,

"Alright" George nodded, "Say, was that-" he then nodded towards the hill, a teasing smile on his face,

The elder brother looked up and blushed lightly, "Oh yeah, it was" he admitted.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Charlie Wesley would get embarrassed" George beamed as he lifted his spade, flinging some solid dung into a wheel barrow,

"And I didn't think I'd see a proper smile out of you for a least another week" Charlie countered,

His brother paused and looked at him, "Touché" he nodded softly,

"Looks like you'll be able to go home a little earlier than expected" Charlie then commented casually, before walking off, much to the bewilderment of George.

George woke to voices in the kitchen and he sat up quickly much to the protest of his muscles, it wasn't odd that he woke up to voices, well, voice, one voice in particular, Fred calling out to him. He checked his watch on the bedside table, it read eight o'clock. That was peculiar, he'd been staying with Charlie for a week now and the latest he'd been woken up was six. He stood tiredly from the bed and left the guest room slowly, peering into the kitchen from his doorway. Apparently Charlie's girlfriend was visiting as there was someone stood in the kitchen with him, and they were kissing vigorously. George wouldn't have minded if it weren't for the fact that his brothers girlfriend seemed to be topless. Again, he couldn't see much of her, but what he could see, was her bare back, _were Romanian girls known for being very...err...civil?_

The couple then stopped and both sighed softly, George then felt his face drain of blood as ' _she'_ turned towards the fridge.

Draco Malfoy stood shirtless in his brother's kitchen, and he had just been kissing said brother,

"Omelettes?" the blonde asked opening the fridge door,

"Sounds good to me" Charlie smiled, moving to stand behind the Malfoy and wind an arm around his waist, "What Omelette type things do I have in my fridge?"

"Eggs" Draco started, pulling out the bowl,

"Good" the redhead laughed taking it from him, he then placed it on the side and went back to holding Draco, his hand that was on his lower back now rubbing firmly, "You're really tense babe" he commented, kissing the blonde's shoulder,

"Mmm, I know" he replied, "Ham, mushrooms, and leeks" he then listed,

"No cheese?"

"No"

Charlie grunted, "I wanted cheese"

"I think I have some" Draco replied, turning his head to look at the taller wizard,

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrow arching,

"Yes" the blonde sighed, "Believe it or not, I do eat cheese"

"And it's the regular sort? Not the fancy blue stuff?"

"Yes, the 'regular' stuff" he laughed, "I'll pop home and get it"

"Okay, I'll start on yours while you're gone, leek and mushroom yeah?"

"Please"

"And I'll get George up too"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Draco asked biting his lip,

"I told you before; he said he was happy for me. He knows about us, there's no need to hide"

"Okay, I'll be just a minute".

Draco left quickly, pulling on one of Charlie's jackets as he left, George hid in his room as the blonde passed.

George left the guest room when the Malfoy was gone and walked slowly to the kitchen,

"What on earth are you thinking?!" he shouted,

Charlie jumped and turned, pan in one hand and an un-cracked egg in the other, "Omelettes?"

"No! With Malfoy?! You're dating Malfoy?!" he shouted,

Charlie looked confused, "You said you knew!"

"I thought you had a girlfriend, I didn't see who you were kissing the other day. I just assumed you had a girlfriend!"

The silence between the brothers was thick.

"Oh, well... no" Charlie said plainly, turning back to the stove,

"Clearly" George said rolling his eyes,

"Look George, it's not a big deal, he makes me happy" the elder said cracking the egg into the pan, "Now, what do you want in your omelette? We have ham, leeks, mushrooms and my _boyfriend's_ bringing cheese from his place",

George remained quiet, pouting in the kitchen doorway,

"Well?" Charlie snapped, looking over his shoulder.

"Ham and cheese" he murmured,

"Right" he nodded once.

At the moment the front door opened and George looked to the doorway,

"Good morning" Draco said, still holding the door handle in one hand, and a block of cheese in the other,

"Morning Mal- Draco... good morning Draco" he said, correcting himself, and giving a begrudging smile,

The blonde nodded with a momentary nervous smile and unzipped his borrowed jacket, revealing his bare chest; he then closed the door and hung up the jacket, heading towards the kitchen.

George looked down to his own naked chest, "Maybe a should put a shirt on, it's a bit weird when it's three guys walking around shirtless, even if two of them are gay" he joked softly,

Draco blushed from the kitchen and looked down, but it seemed to leave Charlie un-phased,

"Your omelette's ready babe" the elder Weasley then said putting said omelette on a plate, he then handed it to the young wizard, "Yours will only be a few minutes George" he said looking to his brother,

"Thanks" George nodded, before heading quickly to his room to find something to wear.

George took a deep breath before he entered the kitchen, he then walked in confidently and sat next to Draco without blinking an eye, he then nodded at the blonde and smiled softly at the smile he got in reply.

"Georgie" Charlie beamed putting an omelette down in front of him,

"Thanks" he replied, rolling his eyes at the nickname,

"And now for the most glorious of the omelettes! The omelette king if you will? My omelette!" the eldest Weasley announced, wiggling his eyebrows and spinning his pan around his finger.

Draco and George both laughed at this as they ate, and Charlie smiled warmly at the both of them, he then placed his pan on the stove and grabbed an egg, but there was a loud knock at the front door that caused all three men to look over to it.

Charlie sighed a sigh that sounded a little more like a growl and he turned off the heat on the stove, putting down the egg and going to answer the front door, leaving Draco and George sat together.

"So, has Charlie been hard on you for the past week?" Draco asked after a minute of silence,

"Huh? Oh yeah, kind of, I kind of feel like I've just been doing the parts of his job he doesn't want to do" he replied, sniggering softly,

"Either way, he seems to think you're getting better" the blonde said putting his fork and knife together perfectly over the now empty plate.

"Better? There's nothing wrong with me" the Weasley said suddenly, his eyebrows furrowing together,

Draco paused and seemed to consider his next words very carefully, "It's not my place to say, and you can choose to ignore me, shout at me even, but George, I've got to say, you're not well".

George was baffled, "What are you talking about?"

"I know that we didn't experience the same thing, but I went through similar feelings during and after the war" Draco paused, waiting to see if the redhead would cut in, but instead he just received a confused look, "I was made to do things during the war, things that... if I didn't do them, my mother would be... Or I would be..." he paused again, looking down for a moment, "Then afterwards I got really low, I lost a lot of weight, and I felt like I was being haunted...do you feel like that? I mean, Charlie said you'd lost a lot of weight-"

George looked down to his body and considered that for a second, he supposed that he could have indeed lost a fair bit of weight, he could admit that he hadn't had the usual Weasley appetite,

"-But have you felt 'haunted'?" Draco finished, his face very serious.

George bit his lip and thought for a moment, he couldn't believe he was even thinking of admitting to this, especially to Draco Malfoy but- "Sometimes I hear like voices... just whispers behind my ear" he gestured at wear his ear used to be, "And sometimes... I could just swear that it's... that it's Fred",

"I'm sorry" Draco frowned,

"It's okay" George nodded sadly.

The two were silent again for a moment,

"How did you-?" George began, before pausing and reconsidering,

"How did I what?" the blonde questioned,

"How did you get better?" the Weasley asked, looking closely at the Slytherin.

"Well, it sounds extremely cheesy but-" Draco smiled softly, "I met Charlie",

"Ahh" George replied, almost rolling his eyes,

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but meeting Charlie and letting him in was like suddenly sharing a great weight",

"So what? You saying I need to get laid?" George joked,

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes, "No, I'm just saying that you need to find someone you can talk to and be close too without worrying about being judged. Someone who can listen to you and show you some care",

"You know... a cheesy and ridiculous as that sounds, you may be onto something Malfoy" George nodded,

"I'm glad you think so" the blonde laughed,

"But I swear, if it doesn't work I'm holding you personally responsible!" the Weasley teased,

"I shall watch my back" the Slytherin nodded.

As Charlie walked back into the kitchen, he wondered what on earth he'd missed that so was funny, as both his brother and his boyfriend were laughing heartily...

"Post!" Charlie called walking into the living room holding a large handful of letters,

George had gone home not long after the morning he met Draco as Charlie's boyfriend, and it had since been nearly a month,

"There's a few for you babe" the redhead said leaning over the back of the sofa and pecking Draco's cheek with a kiss.

Draco closed his book and reached for the letters, he skipped past the thick one he knew to be from his mother and the much thinner one he knew to be from his father, however the final letter puzzled him, as he did not recognise the handwriting. With slender fingers he opened the letter and read it quickly,

"Do you remember Angelina Johnson?" Draco suddenly asked, looking over to Charlie who had sat next to him on the sofa to open his own post,

"Err yeah. I think she went out with Fred for a while. Why?" the redhead asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Her and George as dating" the Slytherin replied casually, putting down the letter and going to the kitchen,

"Wait... what?" Charlie asked, snatching for the letter.


	3. Ron- Lovers spat

Ron stumbled down the stairs of the burrow, heading straight to the kitchen. Despite the dark and his tired state, with experience he slipped between closely placed chairs and tables, finally making it to the kitchen sink. He grabbed what he pretty much hoped was a clean glass and filled it full of cold water. Of course he could have done this with magic, if he had his wand. But he'd misplaced this early in the day, it was somewhere in the burrow, of this he was sure. But where exactly was a mystery. When he'd finished his drink he placed the glass in the sink gently to avoid waking the rest of the house at such an early hour. Ron then slipped back through the living room, and paused briefly in the almost complete silence and dark. The sound of snoring was all he could hear, but he was fairly sure that was his mother, as Molly had a cold and was snoring loudly pretty much every night. Ron stared at the sofa, was it just him, or did it look a little, well, lumpier than usual? The dark didn't help him come to a conclusion, and in the end he decided it must have been, before walking back upstairs to bed...

Molly rushed around the kitchen. Filling the glasses with orange juice, making sure the tea kettle was heating properly, moving the bacon so it wouldn't burn, turning the sticks that the bread toasted on was they wouldn't blacken too much. She then stopped still as she heard the thunder of 5 grown kids running down the stairs. Ginny, Harry, Ron, George and Percy piled through the door way, getting stuck despite the fact it was so wide. They then sat, and smiled as Molly transferred the bacon and toast onto plates. As they tucked in Arthur entered and smiled at his stout wife. She handed him an enchanted mug that both kept his tea warm, and prevented spills while he flew.

"Have a nice day at work dear" she said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye kids" he said turning to the table,

There was a grunt from George and Ron as they were too busy eating, a wave from Ginny, a smile from Percy, and Harry even spoke,

"Bye Mr Weasley".

The head of the Weasley family then left the house through the side door, and the rest, save from Molly carried on eating happily.

But they all looked up as the end chair, usually saved for Mr Weasley scraped across the floor, and a heavy body fell in it.

"Morning mum" the huge red head yawned, he then covered his face with his arms that were crossed on the table.

For a moment they all stayed silent, until Molly hurried to the chair he sat in and hugged him fiercely,

"Charlie" she squealed happily.

He sat up and pried her off of himself, "Yeah, hi mum" he repeated, settling back into the chair, "I hope you don't mind, though you didn't seem to notice, but I slept on the couch last night", he said pulling his hand through his thick matted hair. "Oh yeah, Ron by the way" he said looking up. He pulled a wand from his back pocket, "Don't leave your wand on the sofa, it was digging into me all night" he then pushed it along the table where it rolled to the youngest Weasley male.

"Of course we don't mind!" Molly said. She then turned to Percy who was in the chair next to Charlie. She shooed him out of it and took the seat,

"What's with the sudden visit?" George asked, putting down his fork, as he'd finally finished his food.

"Couldn't sleep in my own bed, so I needed some where to crash" he shrugged, his large muscles moving slowly as he did, still exhausted from work the day earlier,

"Why not?" Molly pushed taking his hand that lay on the table.

"I got kicked out" he said blankly, suddenly becoming aware of his lack of shirt.

Charlie didn't mind being shirtless, but it was somewhat of a problem in front of his mother. As without even a thin layer of clothing, his scars and burns could been seen, not to mention his large dragon tattoo on his back that his mother would definitely disapprove of.

"Can they do that? I thought the dragon reserve supplied the accommodation" she then dropped his hand; "You didn't get fired did you!" Molly said, anger filling her eyes,

"No no no" Charlie laughed dismissively, "Me and my house mate had a disagreement" he finished, crossing his arms, attempting to hide one of his worse scars that stretched diagonally across his stomach.

"You didn't have a house mate last time we visited" his mother said,

"Well" Charlie paused looking over the people at the table, he then sighed in defeat, "I say disagreement, it was more of what you'd call a, a, a lovers spat" he finished.

The table sat in shock for a moment, before once again, Molly spoke,

"Well I hope you're going to go straight home and apologise to that girl!" she said standing,

"What!?" Charlie almost laughed, "I didn't even say it was my fault, why do you always assume it is!?" he replied,

"I don't care if it is or isn't, this is the first time you've ever had a girlfriend I've known of, and I want grandchildren", she paused looking at the rest of her children at the table, and Harry, "From all of you!"

"Fine, I'll go, I'll go" Charlie said standing,

"Good" Molly replied turning back to the kettle that had begun to whistle,

Charlie saw this as the opportune moment to creep away without her seeing the tattoo. When he got to the living room he took his time getting dressed, as his muscles ached against him, as he tried to pull them on. Recently work had been keeping him back extremely late and he was working more and more manual labour filled hours, this is was just one the reasons he had had an argument with his other half. By the time he'd slipped on a dark blue vest, and light blue cotton shirt and gotten back into the kitchen, most of his family had left for work. Molly stood at the table drinking tea and reading the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet, and Ron sat opposite her eating the last of his toast.

"Visit again soon Charlie" Percy then said from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder,

"Yeah, will do, have a good day at work Perc'" he replied as his brother left the house.

"You busy today Ron?" he asked looking at his youngest brother,

He looked up, "No" he said sitting up,

"Fancy coming to work with me? You'll have to come to my house first, and you'll probably come home tired and smelling of dung, but you'll get to see some dragons" the flame haired man smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun"...

The two Weasley boys stood a little way down the hill from Charlie's cottage. Of all of the brothers, Ron looked the least like Charlie. They did share height however, as Ron was a tall man these days, and did indeed tower over his mother, his sister, Harry and even George, but they shared little else. Charlie's hair was longer and thicker, it was so long that he had it tied into a small ponytail. Charlie's hair was also more vibrant red, as he had spent many hours in the sun, this amount of sun had also made his skin a healthy tan colour, and it have given him a lot more freckles, that were found mostly on his nose, chin, chest and shoulders. Finally, despite his height, Ron was altogether a very skinny man, were as Charlie was heavily muscled.

"So if you're locked out, how are you going to get back in?" Ron asked, as Charlie began to walk up the hill,

He then turned and walked backwards to reply, "A little persuasion" he shrugged.

When Charlie got to the door, Ron stopped and held back, about ten feet to give Charlie plenty of space. The elder man knocked on the dark wooden door, there was a reply that Ron couldn't hear, but Charlie replied.

"It's Charlie, come on, let me in",

There was another muffled reply.

"Hey, come on, I'm sorry" he said with a sigh,

"No, bugger off!" Ron then heard from the other side of the door,

Charlie sighed again, "Fine, but I'm coming back again tomorrow" he said.

There was no audible reply, "Okay I'm going",

"That didn'..." Ron was then cut off by his brother, who lifted his hand for silence,

He pressed his ear to the door; there was a loud dull thud as the person on the other side hit the door, obviously knowing that Charlie was still stood there.

"Fine, fine, I'm going, but I'm still coming back tomorrow" he said stumbling away from the door,

"That didn't go too well then" Ron finished.

"Yeah" Charlie admitted, "I'll come back tonight, for now, let's just get to work"...

"Remind me never to go to work with you ever again" Ron groaned, stretching his arms high above his head,

"Okay" Charlie laughed, leading the way up the hill,

"Are you really bothering going to talk to her again, no offence but your girlfriend sounds completely mental" the younger sighed,

"Err, yeah none taken" Charlie replied sarcastically.

When they got to the door, he knocked lightly on it, but there was no answer,

Charlie removed his wand from his waist band and held it to the lock, "Ellohamora" he whispered and the mechanism clicked. He entered the house and waved Ron in slowly, when they got to the centre of the living room he signalled his brother to stay there. Ron nodded and Charlie went ahead into what Ron assumed was the bedroom,

He was sure he heard "Oh, it's you" but then his older brother closed the door.

Charlie was in there for a long time, thankfully, there was no loud bangs from within the room, but no other noises either,

He eventually ended up sitting lazily on the couch, until the door finally opened. Charlie crept out, closing the door behind him,

"So?"

"So, so"

"How is she?"

"Pissed, and worried, I'm gonna stay here for a little longer, but it looks like I'm camping out on your couch again tonight" Charlie replied sitting next to his brother.

"Mum's gonna be at you, you know" Ron said looking over to him,

"I know, but there's little I can do now, I've said my piece" he shrugged,

"Okay, well see you in a couple hours then" he said standing,

Charlie nodded but gave no other reply...

Charlie returned not that long to midnight, but Ron was still awake, he was a little worried about his brother, Charlie hadn't had a girlfriend before (to his knowledge), and the idea that he could be losing her distressed the youngest brother.

"That was exhausting" Charlie commented sitting on the sofa and putting his head in his hands,

"How is everything?" Ron asked,

"It's... complicated" he replied,

The younger brother thought for a moment, "What did you do to upset her?"

Charlie sighed and looked up to his brother, "I... we were having an argument about something he said" _Had Ron just misheard his brother? He?_ "And I made a comment, a really stupid comment. I said that sometimes I felt like he was so distant..." _No, he was definitely saying 'he'_ "that it was like he could just leave me without a second thought, like he would just pack a bag while I wasn't there and catch a train and not care if he ever saw me again".

"What did _he_ say to make you say that?" Ron asked once his brother was done,

Charlie let a sad smirk cross his lips, "You picked up on that huh?"

"It was hard not to" he shrugged.

The elder brother sighed again, "He said that I didn't understand him, that I didn't know how he felt, so I said that maybe I would understand him better if he wasn't so cold, and if actually let me in once in a while, he tried to argue that he did let me in, 'all the time', but I was being an arse, so obviously I let my stupid mouth make that comment about him leaving" he frowned, "Of course, I don't really feel like that... I love him" Charlie finished, his eyes still now, looking to the ground sadly.

The two brothers were silent for a long moment,

"Does he know?" Ron asked suddenly,

"Does he know what?" Charlie replied looking once again at his brother,

"Does he know that you love him?"

"Well... yeah... of course he does"

"Have you ever said it to him?"

"I... no" Charlie admitted.

"Has he ever said it to you?"

"No, but I'm sure he does. That's why I'm sure he knows that I love him"

Ron looked at his brother closely, "Sometimes... you need to hear something out loud to know its true... sometimes it's not real until you say it".

Charlie groaned and slapped his own forehead with his hand, "Holy crap, when did my baby brother become smarter than me?"...

Ron jogged up the hill to keep up with Charlie's long strides.

They'd stayed up talking for a good few hours more, Ron admitting that a lot of what he'd said had come from Hermione, and Charlie making vague comments about what his boyfriend was like.

I was now in the wee hours of the morning in Romania and Charlie was determined to tell his lover just how he felt, the time be damned.

Charlie knocked on the door heavily, again and again, for nearly five minutes until there was an angry reply from the other side,

"What!?" he screamed.

Charlie took a deep breath, Ron kept his distance,

"I love you! Okay? I love you, I love you, I love you! I'm an idiot, I didn't mean anything I said because... well because I love you" by now he was smiling like an idiot for having gotten the truth off of his chest, "Not sure if I mentioned it" he added with a breathy laugh.

There was a moment of quiet, but then suddenly, the doors lock clicked and it was thrown up, and body jumping into Charlie's arms.

Ron was taken aback; Draco Malfoy was in a firm embrace with his brother,

"I love you too, and for the record you are an idiot" he said as they held each other close, he then pulled away and smiled at the red head, "Thank you for realising it and finally saying the right thing" he laughed,

"Ron's to thank" Charlie said looking to his brother with a ridiculously happy smile,

Draco looked over to Ron and nodded to him in thanks before kissing Charlie deeply,

Ron watched wide eyed in horror, _Shit, he'd just saved Draco Malfoy's relationship._


	4. Ginny- Ginny's ego

"I think..." Ginny paused looking into the deep murky coffee in her Styrofoam cup, "We need to stop doing this. I mean, I'm engaged, and I think..." she looked into his pale grey eyes from across the table, "I think you're a little obsessed with me" she finished,

Draco froze, his cup inches from his face, "What?" he asked, his voice raising pitch, almost as high as his eyebrows...

It had all started a few weeks ago when the Weasley's were called to St Mungo's.

"How is he?" George asked the red robed healer, who entered the waiting room,

The grey haired healer rubbed his hands together, "He's fine, they'll be scaring and he'll off to be off work for a couple of week, but something tells me he won't mind too greatly" he stopped and looked at Molly who had been very quiet, and still had the terrified look of a mother worrying about the life of her son, "It could have been a lot, lot worse Mrs Weasley" he added smiling lightly.

Molly managed a small smile and nodded,

"Can we see him?" Ginny asked, biting the end of her nail,

"Yes, come right through, but err" he started seeing the movement of most of the family, "Not all of you at once",

"You go with mum Gin" George said nodding to his sister.

Molly and Ginny followed the healer down the corridor, the hospital alive, as the younger of the two slowed her pace a little, her attention was caught by the calling of her name,

"Ginny?" he asked,

She turned, and her eyes widened, "Malfoy?"

"Hi" he smiled walking over, his red robes hanging nicely over him, "What're you doing here?" he said putting a chart down on a table nearby.

"My brother got... err hurt. What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around nervously,

"I work here" he smiled lifting his robe clad arms a little,

"Ah, of course" she nodded, "If you don't mind, I've got to get going" Gunny said hastily throwing a thumb over her shoulder to indicate her rush,

"Of course, I suppose I might see you around again" he nodded, still smiling broadly.

"Yeah" Ginny gave a half wave, and stopped realising how stupid that was, and how far the healer and her mother had probably gotten...

"How is he?" Draco asked as Ginny left the burn ward,

"Fine" she sighed,

It had been a week since they had first met,

"Coffee again?" he asked shrugging.

"Sounds good" Ginny smiled a genuine smile...

They had met for coffee three more times after that over the two weeks.

Much to Ginny's surprise, Draco was pleasant, he laughed at her jokes, was sympathetic about her wedding dramas, he wasn't such a... Malfoy.

"What?" he asked, his voice raising pitch, almost as high as his eyebrows,

"You've invited me for coffee like five times, I'm just not interested, me and Harry are getting married in less than a month, we can be friends but that's it" Ginny clarified,

Draco paused, and tried as hard as possible to suppress his smirk,

"What?" this time it was Ginny's turn to ask this.

"Oh nothing" he paused and closed his eyes putting down his cup, "I understand, don't worry" he nodded smiling still, Draco then opened his eyes and looked to his watch, "If you don't mind I've got to get back to work",

Ginny didn't answer, but he left all the same...

Ginny sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. That had been embarrassing, having to tell Draco Malfoy to back off in that way, of all people. That was it, she'd say bye to her brother one last time, and tell him she'd have too much wedding stuff to do to visit again, he'd understand. She pushed open the door of the ward, to see that all beds were empty, and only one had the curtain drown, Charlie's bed. She started towards it as the white fabric shook and waved, Ginny then tugged the curtains open and quickly backed away, eyes wide, words failing her.

Charlie stood, his arms under around Draco's thighs as he held him up, Draco had his legs either side of the red head, his arms grasping his naked shoulders, both were red cheeked and lipped, looking very shocked indeed,

"Ginny" Charlie smiled breaking the silence, removing one arms from under the man he held up, at this Draco squealed very quietly and held Charlie firmer as to not fall.

"I'm a little...err... huh" She began still holding the curtain back,

"Confused?" her brother supplied,

Both Draco and Ginny gave him and bewildered look,

"What?" he chuckled looking at both of them, "Oh and Gin, I'm under the impression that I should be either very worried or convinced that you've grown quite the ego" he said sitting down on the white hospital bed, holding Draco close so he had to straddle his lap.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny replied, still very confused,

"Well I should either be convinced that you've grown such an ego that you think any guy who asks you for coffee is after you. Or very worried that your after my boyfriend" Charlie smiled,

"Your... Oh!" she said releasing the curtain and putting her hand to her mouth, "You and him?" Ginny squeaked.

Draco and Charlie both nodded,

"You're both...?"

They nodded,

"And you're..."

Again nods.

"Wow, that's, that's..."

"Crazy?" Charlie asked,

"Forbidden?" Draco added,

"Amazing!" Ginny smiled entering the curtained off area, "And a complete relief" she added.

Both men stared at each in disbelief for a moment before looking back to the girl,

"Gin, what are you on?" Charlie asked quite seriously,

At this, both Draco and Ginny swotted his shoulder,

"Oww!" he complained, "I mean it, even if you do accept us being together, you should know how crazy mum'll find this, not to mention how much it'll piss off Ron".

"I doesn't matter what they think Charlie" Ginny sighed as if he'd just said the stupidest thing, "You too are just so cute together!" she added,

"So Ginny, what you're saying, essentially" Draco began feeling very awkward to be talking to her from her brothers lap, "is that your mother and Ronald won't be angry about me and Charlie being together, because, and I quote, we're "cute together"?" he finished.

"That's not exactly what I meant" Ginny said shaking her head,

"Then do please explain why this situation is so "fantastic"?" Charlie asked,

Ginny sighed again, "Right, first off, mum. She's been at you for years Charlie, she wants you to find someone and be happy, at this point she probably wouldn't care if you married an anti-Weasley, as long as you weren't sleeping with one of your dragons"...

"Eww" Charlie and Draco both commented,

She rolled her eyes, "Secondly, Ron. He may be matching you for height these days, but Charlie... you're a bloody dragon keeper, he'd be scared shitless if you so much as pulled your wand out and waved it in his general direction, not to mention that you could probably pick him up like a gnome and throw him across the garden. If Ron disapproves he won't dare open his mouth about it, especially if I'm there too".

"When did you get all big and scary?" Charlie asked with a laugh,

"About ten years ago when I stopped believing everything my stupid big brothers said" she shot back,

"Touché" Draco smirked.

"You too, are going to be just fine, trust me" Ginny grinned, "After all, you clearly make each other very... ahem... happy", with this her cheeks turned a burning red and she looked away,

Draco blushed too, an even bright red when he realised what she was talking about and Charlie looked down to his lap,

"Oh bloody hell, Ginny get the hell out of here!" he shouted becoming very embarrassed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" she laughed leaving the room quickly...


End file.
